Many aromatic complexes are designed to maximize the yield of benzene and para-xylene. Benzene is a versatile petrochemical building block used in many different products based on its derivation including ethylbenzene, cumene, and cyclohexane. Para-xylene is also an important building block, which can be used for the production of polyester fibers, resins, and films formed via terephthalic acid or dimethyl terephthalate intermediates.
An aromatic complex may be configured in many different ways depending on the desired products, available feedstocks, and investment capital available. As an example, other products may be produced, such as toluene and an aromatic gasoline blend.
However, market conditions can fluctuate and create a greater demand for one or more of these products. Consequently, there is a desire to provide greater flexibility to produce more of a given product, such as benzene, para-xylene, toluene, and/or an aromatic gasoline blend, depending on market conditions.